Onde Está a Faye?
by Willy Dan
Summary: Depois de ficar de olho em 100 trilhões de ienes, Faye nem imagina o que lhe aconteceria. Além de conhecer Leon, estaria em uma armadilha feita para ela.


ONDE ESTÁ A FAYE?

Na Terra, ainda caçando recompensas e quase nada de novo, Jet, Spike e Faye sentiriam algo mais que tédio. Normalmente suas tentativas de captura estão andando fáceis ultimamente.

Spike: 100 milhões de ienes, quase nada novo. A nossa nave tem defeitos leves e o que fazemos? Pegamos uma nota para o conserto. Esses roubos estão muito fáceis para nós.

Jet: Qual é, Spike. O processo é o seguinte: invadimos, roubamos e fugimos. Se a coisa estiver preta a gente acaba com uns caras que estiverem no nosso caminho e ousam nos pegar. Está de boa.

Ed: A Ed achou um cara e está fazendo o nosso mesmo trabalho.

Faye: Consegue invadir o computador dele e ver o que está fazendo, ou quanto ele ou ela tem em dinheiro?

TICK! TICK! TICK! (Ed digitando)

Ed: 100 trilhões de ienes.

Jet: O QUÊ! Aproveitaríamos essa grana para umas coisas novas para o lar.

Spike: Isso não é novidade para mim. Mas estou de olho em uma coisa bem maior. Até lá, devemos ser espertos. Se esse nosso "concorrente" estiver nos atraindo para uma armadilha, o pepino é todo nosso.

Faye: Armadilha ou não, sempre fui uma mulher de ação. Com licença, eu vou atrás daquela grana. E se eu estiver na pior falo com vocês.

Ed: Não vai! Não vai!

Faye: Por quê?

Ed: Acabei de checar umas coisas que esse bandido está mais do que cheio dos níqueis.

Faye: Para mim já basta isso. Até.

Spike: Faye espera!

BLAM! (a porta fecha)

Spike: Droga! Lá se vai uma chance de tentarmos provar a verdade.

Faye sai pela rua e acaba encontrando o rapaz, este lhe faz uma proposta de ser sua parceira. Mas essa proposta é na verdade uma armadilha. Definitivamente esse bandido se chama Leon, e também é um caçador de recompensas.

Leon: Oi princesa! Sabe foi muito bom ter que encontrar você porque eu estava atrás de alguém para fazer companhia.

Faye: O que quer comigo?

Leon: Vai saber, mas não agora! Eu definitivamente só quero fazer com que seus amigos não percam mais tempo procurando você. Queria fazer eles caiam feito patos ao saberem que você nem está mais onde eu pensei que nos encontraríamos.

Faye: O que ousaria fazer comigo? (sacando um revólver) Fique sabendo que estou armada! Nem um dedo a mais em mim!

Leon: Faye, nem pense em fazer isso. Se esqueceu dos meus 100 trilhões de ienes?

Faye: Tudo bem! O que você quiser.

Leon: Eu sabia que entenderia. Mas espero que também nem pense em querer falar com seus amigos.

Faye: Já esteve com uma mulher no chuveiro?

Enquanto Faye provoca Leon ardentemente, Spike e Jet ficaram sem sorte em sua busca. Nenhuma pista deixada.

Jet: E aí, como foi?

Spike: Tirei umas dúvidas com o pessoal da periferia mas nem que eles fossem obrigados, confessariam.

Jet: Se ela estivesse pelo menos com um rastreador ou tivesse avisado o ponto de encontro... Nada disso teria acontecido. A menos que a Ed tenha lembrado de como invadiu o sistema dele.

Spike: A menos que esteja bloqueado, temos uma chance. (batendo a mão na mesa) Mas isso com certeza não seria nada comparado ao que farei com a Faye quando ela chegar. Vou odiar ter que puni-la, mas seria a única maneira de entender que não deve confiar sempre no que está vendo.

Mais tarde...

Leon: Se não queremos chamar atenção não deve ficar assim com essas roupas justinhas.

Faye: Como assim?

Leon: Tire-as agora mesmo!

FOOP! (roupas jogadas)

Leon: Tenho uma coisa bem bonita para você vestir. (oferecendo um vestido preto e vermelho decotado) Nos encontraremos com o meu bando e tente, por favor não falar nada!

Faye: Nem eu sei o que diria, mas acho que o Spike não gostaria disso!

Leon: O que disse?

Faye: Nada.

Voltando a Spike e Jet...

Spike: Com licença, você viu uma garota com cabelos curtos, roupas justas e jaqueta vermelha?

Empresário: Não.

Jet: Você não viu uma garota bela de roupas amarelas?

Idosa: Não.

Spike: Você sabe onde está?

Garoto: Não, mas passei agora por um casal e a mulher tem cabelos curtos meio-azulados.

Jet: (pegando a mão do garoto) Pegue, tem 500 ienes. E não gaste com besteiras.

Garoto: Valeu senhor do braço mecânico.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (celular de Spike)

Spike: Spike Spiegel.

Ed: A Ed achou o lugar aonde Leon e Faye estarão.

Spike: Fala logo, senão nós a perderemos... (Faye e Leon desaparecem) De vista.

Jet: Vamos voltar para casa! Deve estar muito tarde e perderemos tempo se continuar assim!

Jet e Spike desistem. Mas enquanto isso, Faye ainda está com Leon

Leon: O que você costuma fazer, além de caçar recompensas?

Faye: Se estiver a fim de jogos, mostrarei do que eu sou capaz.

Leon; Prenetnde ir à uma Lan House amanhã?

Faye: Pensei melhor.

Leon: Se você me permitir, tenho que fazer uma coisa no porão. Não se atreva a ver.

(Leon entra no porão)

Faye: Queria saber o que o Spike queria dizer com parecer uma armadilha. Até agora nada me aconteceu, além de eu ter ido para a cama com o Leon. A menos que... (andando até o porão) Essa não! Spike estava certo, ele estaria querendo a minha cabeça. Mas não vou deixar barato

Leon: (saindo) Não vai deixar o quê?

Faye: Nada, nadinha!

Leon: Ótimo. E tenha uma boa noite.

Faye: Boa noite.

No dia seguinte...

Spike: Se nenhum de nós conseguir ninguém mais conseguirá.

Jet: Sabe como é. Em terra de cego quem não vê cara é rei.

Faye: Rapazes!

BLAM! (Spike dá um tiro para cima, assustando a quase todos)

Faye: É assim que me recebe é?

Jet: O que fez nesses dias, Faye Valentine?

Faye: Não posso falar, Leon está aqui. Eu daria o endereço mas posso ser descoberta se algo acontecer agora e eu falar sobre ele.

Spike: Pelo que eu sei você foi atrás de um caçador de recompensas também cheio da grana.

Jet: Agüenta aí! Vamos ver bem de longe o que eles farão.

Leon e Faye saem para os jogos, mas no momento em que sacam o revólver, tiram dinheiro do caixa eletrônico e saem. Ninguém percebeu, além de Jet e Spike. Até que Ed os chama de novo para mais informações sobre Leon.

Ed: Ed achou! Ed achou!

Spike: O que você encontrou?

Ed: Leon Nishikawa tem uma ficha criminal e está mais do que fora das grades. Ele é trapaceiro, líder de gangues e chegou a usar garotas para cometer seus atos e a recompensa seria...

CRASH! (Jet quebra uma garrafa com o braço mecânico)

Jet: Esse cara vai acabar fazendo algo com a Faye, e se ela não falar está tudo acabado.

Spike: A gente não tem muito tempo. Então Ed, investigue mais, procure mais informações!

Ed: Sem problema.

De volta ao esconderijo de Leon.

Leon: Eu tenho um jogo a você: chama-se Nada De Mentir. Você está algemada e não pode reagir. Só eu tenho as chaves.

Faye: Tudo bem, e o que vai acontecer se eu estiver mentindo?

Leon: Vai descobrir. É verdade que você costuma destruir as máquinas de jogos da loja quando perde?

Faye: Eu disparo umas duas vezes.

(Leon pega uma faca)

Leon: Vai logo descobrir se mentir. Próxima pergunta: Uma coisa que você odeia é que não te respeitem.

Faye: Até parece.

FOOP! (Leon tira os sapatos de Faye)

Leon: É o que acontece se mentir. Você já chegou a ser seqüestrada por alguém?

Faye: Nenhuma vez.

SHRIPP! (Leon corta as meias de Faye)

Faye: Tudo bem. Nenhuma vez, além daquela com um tal de Vincent.

De volta à trupe de Jet, Spike e Ed.

Jet: A Ed descobriu que esse tal de Leon é um vigarista e parece que ele está usando a Faye.

Spike: Ou pior que isso, estaria querendo acabar com ela!

Ed: Vocês o encontraram na praça, Faye foi à sala de jogos e nossa base não é longe. O esconderijo de Leon deve ser... (localizando território) Aqui. Mais ou menos perto de um posto de gasolina. O mais próximo que tiver.

Spike: A gente está brincando com fogo, se esse tal de Leon fazer algo com a Faye... Vou meter bala nele!

No esconderijo de Leon, Faye só tem falado a verdade em seu jogo. Mas...

Faye: Você já não se cansou de tentar me deixar como você quer?

Leon: Ainda não. (encostando a ponta da faca em Faye da cabeça aos pés) Esta aqui vale por mais do que a vida. Se mentir...

Faye: Bom eu vou falar. Me envolvi contigo porque fiquei de olho na grana.

Leon: Fale mais!

Faye: Bom... Apesar de eu estar armada, não posso reagir.

Leon: (com a mão nos cabelos de Faye) Eu entendi uma coisa, apesar de você ser muito bonita, você joga mais que limpo. Mas eu te garanto uma coisa para ficar esperta, eu te liberaria, mesmo que eu tenha as chaves dessas algemas, porém me vi atraído por você.

Faye: Sério mesmo? (com um tom de desconfiança)

CRASH! (Spike e Jet invadem)

Leon: O que vieram fazer? (enforcando Faye) Se pegaram esta garota, estão enganados!

Spike: Nossa garota, mas o dinheiro fica com a gente!

Jet: Lembrando: Maior parte para mim!

Faye: Spike...

Spike: Solta ela!

Leon: Acho bom ficar esperto porque eu saberia que você teria algo envolvido a isso. Portanto, se esta garota abrir a boca... (abrindo a camisa de Faye e pondo a faca perto de seu coração) Ela morre!

Spike: Não acho que seria capaz de fazer isso com ela!

BLAM! (dando um tiro na faca)

Spike: Porque não sou do tipo que deixa seus parceiros em um lugar mais do que escuro nas mãos de um vigarista como você. Se entrega ou vai levar.

Leon: Vou levar o quê? Um tiro como esse? É bom ficar sabendo que sempre estive com um punhal de reserva e não tenho o menor medo de usar nesta mocinha aqui! (puxando um canivete do bolso) O alvo está no peito dela. Se quer me tirar a vida, começa com ela!

KRAK! POW! SPACK! (Faye revida batendo em lugares como olhos, nariz, garganta e estômago de Leon)

Faye: A mocinha aqui cansou de brincar. (vestindo a jaqueta) E ninguém, mesmo que queira, me usa como alvo fácil. Vamos embora!

Jet: Essa é a Faye que eu conheço! Sempre mais esperta que nós. Aliás queria saber onde aprendeu isso?

Faye: Jet, eu queria falar, mas acontece que se eu contar vou tomar seu tempo. E o do Spike também.

Spike: Com estes 100 trilhões teríamos algo mais que uma grana preta no bolso!

FIM


End file.
